bbc_networksfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon (BBC and RMC Show)
Dragon formerly known as The Dragon Hour is a Robloxian television talk show hosted and created by DragonDipperBlossom which was mainly aired on RBC Network until September 26, 2014 when dragon was fired from RBC as a result of Dragon Dipper Productions opening, which is owned by dragon himself. Dragon is aired mainly on RMC on November 30, 2014. Dragon is produced by RMC Productions, while the BBC is co-produced. The show has been renamed to Dragon as of November 28, 2014. On December 2014, TheMagRblx has announced that Dragon will be renewed for a second season, the next season is going to be aired on March 21, 2015. History The Dragon Hour was created by Co-Founder and Actor, dragonfruit348 when suddenly after the announcement of the upcoming new comedy show Trouble Family, dragon wanted to do his own talk show like #Lemon or Late Night with Ccooll and The Jonathanroxcp Show. So in July 23, 2014 dragon announced that for the very first time he would having his own talk show host by himself for all episodes. There is a rumor that dragon will have a plan for the end of every episode of The Dragon Hour will have a mysterious and anonymous object that will drop or shoot random items from the roblox catalog (ex. eggs, water, hats, and even much more) which is located at the ceiling of the set, the object is called "The Suprise" which is being in construction in RBC Headquarters & Studios. Another rumor states that dragon will ask ccooll696 and The312dolphins if they would be the first guest stars in The Dragon Hour and will be expected for "The Suprise" to shoot Lemonade juice at ccooll and dolphin all over them and all over the audience. In August 5, 2014 dragon announced that The Dragon Hour will have listings for famous guest stars in roblox, the listing only lasted 3 days, and after that, the listing only had 3 famous guest stars (ccooll696, The312dolphins, and mikeyrockk), the total was supposed to be 10 guest stars (previously 20) in total. But due to not interest for the famous robloxians, the listing was never finished. After that, dragon said that he will renew the listing by extending the due date from August 8 to August 26 in order to have time for RBC employees to meet the guest stars if they will be at The Dragon Hour in order to be listed and be guest starring. The Dragon Hour set is currently in remodel procces, and adding more space to the show. The Dragon Hour has premiered in September 12, 2014. The show has been renamed as Dragon in November 28, 2014 when The British Broadcasting Corporation (better known as The BBC) owned by TheMagnificientMan, they needed a new talk show which has the similarity of The Lorraine Kelly Show on ITV, they worked for DragonDipperBlossom in his company: DDP, when they worked for dragon; mag said that he wanted dragon to rebrand The Dragon Hour and to change its perspective, TheMagnificientMan was the one who fired DragonDipperBlossom on RBC.. but it is true he accepted the apology. Production Dragon was first produced in the BBC Broadcasting House for 2 episodes (which are episodes 1 and 2), then moved to the Dragon Dipper Productions Headquarters for 1 episode (which is episode 3) but later moved back to the Broadcasting House to have more space. Starting in Season 2, Dragon has been moved to the BBC Block due to the fact that TheMagRblx had to close down the Broadcasting House which was last seen since Episode 1 during the second season. Series 0 - As The Dragon Hour Due to TheMag firing Dragon, there was never a Series 1 as The Dragon Hour Series 1 - As Dragon Dragon was a show designed to be like Lorraine Kellys Lorraine... The presenters were DragonDipperBlossom and TheMagnificientMan (now TheMagRBLX)